


【冬寡】芭蕾舞艺术家和她的总统先生

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: “我当时就认定，那个领舞的女孩会是我未来的妻子。”壁炉里的火和圣诞树上的闪亮装饰交相辉映，James说这话时，眼中里满是温和的暖意。





	【冬寡】芭蕾舞艺术家和她的总统先生

**Author's Note:**

> *基巴闺蜜向 盾冬友情向  
> *霜铁暗示  
> *毛熊总统冬 总统夫人寡 总理基 新闻秘书叉骨  
> 鹰酱总统盾 新闻秘书寇森  
> *沙雕+玩梗  
> *ooc

01

典雅而富有诗意的芭蕾舞作为毛熊的国粹，自然是他们最为钟情的艺术追求。

民众都知道，他们的总统夫人Natalia Alianovna 是一位非常著名的芭蕾舞女演员，这让他们对新当选的总统好感度飙升。

Rumlow看了看官邸训练室里被一记剪刀腿差点卷趴下的James，和优雅地撩了撩头发的Natasha.

神他妈芭蕾舞演员。

 

02  
James和Natasha的相识纯属偶然。  
那时James结束了东德的工作准备回国，半路被同组的组员截到大剧院看了场芭蕾舞。

别的他没注意，或许是灯光令人迷醉，或许是氛围太过安静，她只记得领舞的小姑娘长得很好看，红头发红裙子，踮起足尖翩然欲飞。

“我当时就认定，那个领舞的女孩会是我未来的妻子。”

壁炉里的火和圣诞树上的闪亮装饰交相辉映，James说这话时，眼中里满是温和的暖意。

来官邸做专访的传记作者简直要被这场景、这深情感人的话语感动哭了。

Natasha坐在不远处撇了撇嘴。

并腹诽James可真能编。

 

03  
事实上那天那个场景发生了什么呢。

有恐怖分子在剧场中制造骚动，Natasha以1v10脸不红气不喘，并且整套动作行云流水极具美感。

James一边解决其他的人——这在他看来并不算什么难事，一边心里觉得奇怪，这些动作有些眼熟。

“这位小姐，”他问。“今晚有空一起喝一杯吗？”

当然，那时他们两个并不知道对方的KGB身份。

红发女特工脸上笑意明媚，“好啊，卢比扬卡包吃住。”

 

04  
后来的故事大家都知道，摧枯拉朽的联盟注定不会长久。从一个国家睡去又从另一个国家醒来，这同样发生在James和Natasha的身上。

像是有所预兆的一样——或许本来就是如此，新奥加廖沃进程的失败让一切再也无法挽回，James和Natasha那晚携手在阿尔巴特大街闲逛，说是闲逛实际上也带着一点出任务的性质，毕竟特殊时期维稳是必须的，但说是出任务，这两个人分明又是一副情侣狗的模样。

那时James已经退出了KGB，并且十分诚恳地求收留，死皮赖脸地那种——Natasha是这么形容的。

在圈内声名远扬的黑寡妇当没有那么容易退出，她依然在FSB任职。

好吧，实际上代号为“冬日士兵”的那位也不是那么容易离开的，至于Garrett会妥协，大概是因为想推James一把。

是的。James现在是总统办主任，并且有很大的升值空间。

 

05  
到底是James把Natasha拿下的，还是Natasha把James拿下的，这值得商榷。

反正在James认出Natasha，就是当年他的学生并且两人度过了一段还算美好的时光之后，Natasha挑了挑眉，跟他在训练室度过了一夜。

James出来的时候头发有些乱，眼眶下有些暗青色的阴翳。

他的新闻秘书Rumlow想，看起来这个新婚前夜，不是什么美好的夜晚。

 

06  
James和Natasha的婚礼是在莫斯科河上举办的。

夕阳、波光粼粼的河水、俊男和美女、庄严甜蜜的山盟海誓，实在是在完美不过的场景。

一起共事过的泽莫也在受邀之列，他发明了一种酒桌上的游戏，跟一言不合就动枪的轮盘赌和恶俗的输了就脱衣服不一样的是，泽莫的游戏又弱智又方便灌酒。

请问以下这些词，

желание（渴望）  
ржавчина（生锈）  
семнадцать（十七）  
рассвет（黎明）  
печь（火炉）  
девять（九）  
доброта（善良）  
домой（回家）  
один（一）  
грузовик（货车）  
солдат（士兵）

有多少个俄语字母，并且运用适当的关键词，阐述一段故事。

James不信邪，试了几次，毫无疑问都被灌了酒。

从那以后James听见这几个词就有心理阴影。

 

07  
婚礼的第二天，克里姆林宫下了总统令，James变成了FSB局长，Natasha成为了局长夫人。

之前还在讨论谁拿下谁的工作伙伴们明白了。

看起来谁把谁拿下不重要。

大家都已经默认了是James嫁了。

 

08  
Rumlow看着不算多也不算少的新闻报道。

“新任FSB局长James Barnes亲切地称，接任FSB此举为‘回家’。”

说回家其实也没错，这不嫁了吗，Natasha的家就是James的家。

 

09  
Natasha最开始没有改夫姓，因为他们嫌麻烦。

后来James因为竞选越来越被公众熟知，Natasha不用改姓，就会被称为Mrs Barnes。

当然，FSB的人依然觉得不是巴恩斯夫妇，而是罗曼诺夫夫妇。

随妻姓也不是没有过先例。Rumlow想，而且他确定一定以及肯定，巴恩斯先生为了为国家生育率做出贡献，极有可能做出这种举动。

 

10  
James总统当选后提名在Loki成为他的总理，并且在国家杜马高票通过。

这位总理先生原本是圣彼得堡的教授，后来觉得一直搞学术不够刺激，学校里的意识形态交锋太隔靴搔痒，于是欣然接受了James的邀请。

但无疑，民众们很喜欢这位长得好看举止优雅的总理。

 

11  
Rumlow每次去办公室聊出访事宜的时候都会被秀一脸。

他由衷地纳闷为什么要出访这么多国家，为什么世界上有这么多国家。

叉骨：我好恨。

 

12  
James访美事宜受到各方关注。

当James和Natasha抵达罗杰斯庄园时，受到Steve Rogers的欢迎，后者为Natasha献上鲜花，并且亲吻她的脸颊，礼数十分周到，显得十分亲热。

随后按照安排，三人一同登上快艇兜风。他们面带微笑，频频向等候在岸上的记者挥手致意，这个画面被永远定格，似乎一举一动都彰显那张互相针对的没有硝烟的战争已经结束，两国关系将平稳向好推进。

在海上兜风之后，Steve邀请了James和Natasha进入庄园，进行了两小时的闲谈。

James的新闻秘书Rumlow表示，这次非正式会谈气氛轻松友好。

Steve的新闻秘书Coulson提到，这次会谈中涉及具体议题，只是给两人预定于次日举行的正式会晤定下基调。

 

13  
实际上庄园里发生了什么呢。

众所不周知的是，这两位领导人曾经是关系很好的朋友。

当时James还是个出外勤的特工，Steve也是个体验生活的年轻人，他们在布鲁克林的博览会相遇，James在抓人，Steve在不经意间提供了帮助，两个人结下了深厚的友谊。

 

14  
“Bucky！”

“Who the hell is Bucky？！”

Natasha真的不想再听这两个男人掰扯了，于是她用叉子敲了敲酒杯，“Hey, boys,你们能换一句说吗？”

她将盛满白兰地的酒杯在手掌中微热，仰头喝了一口，“以及，淡定点，Mr Rogers，听说过通俄门吗？”

 

15  
Rumlow说道，“我们对当前两国关系的前景充满信心，信心来自于两国元首结下的深厚友谊和互信，这将是继续引领两国关系发展的根本保障。”

 

16  
说起布鲁克林。就会想到布鲁克林一枝花。

那么到底是当年的一枝花现在比较受欢迎，还是著名芭蕾舞表演艺术家比较受欢迎呢。

虽然总统先生和夫人分列男女性榜首，但是事实上，James明明比Natasha差一大截。

而且Loki在第二名，票数咬得非常紧。

 

17  
James长胖了。

Rumlow最先意识到这点。

为什么不是Natasha呢，实在是因为他们天天滚在一起，而肥肉积少成多。

 

18  
Natasha同意后厨停掉James的甜品，这导致James想吃酸甜的东西只能吃李子。

有一天国务例会的时候，James和Loki坐在一起咬耳朵提起了这件事。

第二天一早James就拎着面包牛奶去了Loki的官邸——当然，因为Natasha不在家，她去出席教育论坛开幕式了，然后顺路去染了个头发。

不用Rumlow说，民众也知道总统总理关系融洽了。

 

19  
Natasha染了淡金色的头发有一段时间。

说她头发什么颜色得都有，黄色、白色、金色、银色……

这也是第n次，造型师旁敲侧击明示暗示地表示要不要把头发染回红色。

Natasha想了想，最终点了头。

或许James也更喜欢她的红头发一点。

 

20  
Loki收到了一份礼物。  
是一条阿拉斯加雪橇犬。

他想起前段时间出访北欧的时候，跟阿斯加德的Hela相谈甚欢。

Loki想了想，给它取了个名字叫芬里尔。

 

21  
五月九日阅兵在即，James难得从西郊官邸出来，每天都到克里姆林宫办公，连带着Natasha也隔三差五出现在元老院。

Rumlow想起皮尔斯部长出席完彩排后的一句吐槽。  
“每年都喊乌拉太无聊了。”

“那不然喊什么？”James从一本文件里抬起头。

坐在会议桌前的红发女子放下手中的杯子，偏过头去看那边闲聊的上下级。

“Hail Hydra.”

 

————下面是第二发————

01  
James已经在公众视野内消失了十天了。  
本来的出访峰会、论坛、会见和例会也都取消了。

总统是不是出了什么意外？政变囚禁？健身体抱恙？还是直接狗带了？

各路媒体蠢蠢欲动。

 

02  
Rumlow只能继续出来辟谣，“推迟会晤是领导人们的共同决定，而不是由于外界传言的Barnes总统身体健康出了问题。”

Rumlow开玩笑说，James身体十分健康，握手力度之大，足可以“弄伤对方的手”。

Natasha在电视上看到这则报道的时候，Rumlow刚好在旁边，她笑了笑，问了一句，“是冻伤么？”

 

03  
Loki在Instagram平台粉丝破一百万粉的时候，发了一张自拍。

毫无疑问的是，评论区一半的人都在问James去哪儿了。

经评论提醒，Loki决定拎上一筐甜品去看望慰问一下James。

在此之前，先给官邸的医官打个电话问问拉肚子的病人能不能吃布丁。

最好是不能，因为他不太想分给James。

 

04  
境外媒体报道，FSB前局长Garrett在克里姆林宫发动政变，James虽仍在世，但已被控制。

Natasha觉得这个传言也不是没有可信度。

毕竟她身在FSB，所以FSB即使是背锅也逃不了干系。

 

05  
事情的前因后果是这样的。

被禁止吃零食的James往Loki官邸跑得太勤了，这引发了Natasha的怀疑，所以周五安全例会的时候，她特地堵到了要往休息室里走的Wanda。

并且从Wanda口中得知James往Loki那儿跑，共商国是是假，一起吃零食和甜品才是真。

Natasha嫣然一笑，Wanda心知没好事随便找了个理由就溜。

 

06  
然后当晚罗曼诺夫夫妇就约在了官邸的训练室。

跟往常约在训练室不同的是，Natasha这次完全没给James留面子。

“胖一点不好吗，Natasha，你不是挺喜欢戳我脸上的肉的。”

Natasha活动了一下手腕，晃了晃脖子。

“哦不！！Nat别打脸！我明天还要见人和出访！！”

一拳之后，Natasha一把拽住James的运动T恤，对着他的脖子亲了下去。

还带着吸和咬的那种。

 

07  
一顿James不敢还手对打的和剧烈的床上运动当然不会让James十天不露面。

第三天的时候，James脸上的伤痕已经消散了，Natasha觉得有点过意不去，于是给他烤了小蛋糕补偿他。

面对着黑暗料理的James鼓足勇气把四个小蛋糕都吃了，又怕Natasha一时兴起地品尝，他把剩下四个也吃了。

然后他就拉肚子了。

 

08  
Rumlow听到这个消息的时候，简直是不知道该说什么好。

就是那种又想骂人又无语的感觉。

但是他只能跟日程处的人继续调整日程。

 

09  
有记者拿着问题问到了Loki的新闻秘书Wanda的面前。

“请问James总统的消失与Loki总理是否有关系？是否与前段时间的法案有关系。”

镜头前的Wanda嘴角扬起公式化的笑容，“没有任何关系。总统总理相识多年关系十分融洽和谐。”

Loki知道，她当时肯定特别想给那个提问的记者轰出去，并且幸灾乐祸地笑了出来。

Wanda瞪了他一眼，“还笑！下次就你自己回应算了，反正IG也是你发的。”

 

10  
James终于在民众面前露面了！

这天刚好是家庭、爱情和忠诚日，James和Natasha一起出席活动，一起出现在镜头前。

他们在细雨中相拥起舞，贴面耳语，一颦一笑间幸福之情溢于言表。 

简单的舞蹈结束后，他们走向媒体区。

James步伐轻快，一切如常。

Natasha从容笑道，“大家都看到了，我和James一直很好。”她看向James眼眸闪烁如星，“他就像我的白桦树。”

James带着笑意的目光始终落在Natasha的身上，他幽默地说道，“而且我也没有被什么政变抓起来。”

然后他与他的伴侣相视一笑，“如果没了谣言，生活该多无趣。”

好嘛，一出场就是熟悉的扑面而来的狗粮。

 

11  
Loki那边当然也也不甘寂寞，James露面那天，他正在外地视察，有记者挡住他的道路问他是否看到了James对谣言的回应。

Wanda看了那个记者一眼，已经做好了把他轰出去的准备。

只见Loki微微一笑，“感谢上帝，他一切都好。”

于是那几天的话题榜持续被总统总理的“金句名言”占据榜首。

 

12  
前些日子，新闻秘书Rumlow接受媒体采访时曾表示，Barnes总统自己浏览网上的最新舆论和新闻。

叉骨心想，他不仅上网，还看那些甜的齁人的总统x第一夫人的官配粮。当然，一些乱七八糟的cp粮，他也看过。

 

13  
鹰酱那边话题榜的日常tag是  
# 今天白宫新闻发言人寇森又吹总统的彩虹屁了吗#  
# 吹了#

 

14  
毛熊和鹰酱的关系没众人预测的那么好。

在一场记者会上，有记者问James Barnes，是否对Steve Rogers“感到失望”。

James机警地回答，“他又不是我的新娘，而我也不是他的新郎。我们都是政治家。每个国家都有各自的利益。他的行为由他们国家利益引导，而我的行为出于我国的利益。” 

随后他笑道，“大家都知道，我的妻子是Natasha，我们对彼此都非常满意。”

Rumlow在心里默默翻白眼，行了，别秀了。

 

15  
Loki家养了几头鹿，所以他的商人老同学给总理起了个外号叫斑比。

 

16  
众所周知，俄罗斯政府大楼也叫白宫。

白宫的主人Loki特别受人欢迎，都不用主动暗示寡头送钱，排队来送钱的寡头可以绕白宫十圈。

但是总理大大清正廉洁，从来不收。

好吧，据说收了一位的。  
就是那位叫他斑比的Tony Stark。

 

17  
说实话，白宫那位总理粉丝真的不少，加上那位是个网络迷。

Loki的博客下面刷屏似的“Я тебя люблю（我爱你），Локиюшка！！！”

Wanda再一次站在镜头前笑道，“他不是你的Локиюшка.”

————  
*Локиюшка是毛熊给Loki取的昵称，在Vk上意外发现的2333


End file.
